1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a mix used for road surfaces or external pavements. More specifically, the present invention relates to a mix of chemical products with high viscosity that are hot-mixed with crushed stone or other solid inert materials (fillers). Once it cools down, the solid materials are bound and form a compact mass (mix) provided with suitable structural characteristics to withstand vehicular traffic.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Road surface mixes are known on the market, in which the base of the binder is bitumen or bitumen modified with different materials. The common characteristic of these binders is the black color. The black color is taken by the mass of the bituminous mix. Consequently, the natural color of the crushed stone used in the mix is not visible.
Bituminous mixes have a very bad aesthetic impact, especially in town centers and areas of historical and environmental interest.
CN101016436 discloses a road mark paint that comprises EVA and polyethylene wax, with inert materials, such as calcium carbonate.